


Pranks and Panic Attacks

by TheDark_Phoenix



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Prinxiety - Freeform, Virgil's scared of loud noises, can be seen as platonic or romantic, phonophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDark_Phoenix/pseuds/TheDark_Phoenix
Summary: Roman decides to pull a prank on Virgil and it doesn't go to plan.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	Pranks and Panic Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom. After being obsessed for a while I finally worked up the courage to actually post something so here. Also tw: panic attack, stay safe people!

Virgil flinched as he heard Logan shout “FALSEHOOD!” from another room. Virgil hated loud noises – they made him even _more_ anxious. Standing next to Logan in videos did not help, but he dealt with it. Roman, however, didn’t know the extent of Virgil’s fear and thought it would be a good idea to prank the embodiment of anxiety. He and Virgil had been having an unofficial prank war of sorts. 

It had all started with Virgil mentioning how he could move around almost silently and Roman not believing him, so to prove himself, Virgil found himself following Roman around all day before eventually whispering “Boo!” into his ear and scaring the living daylights out of him. It had been hilarious, but the creative side had not let that go. This led to a multitude of pranks between the two: ranging from pouring salt in coffee to throwing buckets of cold water over each other. On this particular instance, Roman had been in his room brainstorming on how to get Virgil back for his latest prank. He walked into the kitchen just in time to see Virgil flinch at Logan’s shout. Immediately, an idea came to him as he backed out of the kitchen silently. He ran back to his room and snapped his fingers causing an air horn to appear in his hand. Roman smirked as he ran into the living room, he carefully positioned the air horn behind the door so that when the door opened it would go off. After double and triple-checking everything was in place he yelled for Virgil.

“Hey Virgil, come here I want to show you something!”

The other side groaned. “What is it, Roman?” 

“Oh, just get in here Surly Temple.”

“Wow, re-using an old nickname, not very creativ-"

Virgil was cut off by the deafening sound of an air horn. He _shrieked_ and jumped almost 4 feet in the air. He stumbled back against the door in shock and started to hyperventilate; the blaring noise still ringing in his ears. Why was it so loud? Why wouldn’t it stop? It was so loud. So loud. _So loud._ _Soloudsoloudsoloudsoloudso-_. He couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t he breathe? He tried to suck in air, but it felt like there was something on his chest, crushing his lungs. He needed to breathe. He needed to breathe. _Why couldn’t he breathe?_

Meanwhile, Roman hadn’t realised what had happened. When Virgil had first walked into the room and triggered the air horn, his shriek caused Roman to burst out laughing. After the emo hadn't fired back with some angry or sarcastic comment, Roman looked at him curiously only to find him curled up in a ball against the door. Tears were streaming down his face and his hands were covering his ears; he was shaking, and his breaths were coming out in short, harsh gasps. Roman’s instincts took over and he knelt in front of the panicking side.  
“Virgil? Virgil, can you hear me?” The boy in question gave a jerky nod. Guilt pooled in his stomach as the fanciful side desperately tried to remember the breathing pattern Virgil had mentioned in the past. Roman’s hands drifted uselessly over the shaking boy before him.  
  
“Virgil, can I touch you?” After a second of hesitation, Roman received another nod of confirmation. He gently pulled Virgil’s hands away from his ears and put one of them on his chest. Suddenly, he recalled the breathing technique and he started to speak calmly and softly to the shaking side.  


“Virgil, darling, can you breathe with me? Do you remember the technique?" Virgil nodded mutely. "Good. Breathe in for 4 seconds, hold your breath for 7 seconds, then breathe out for 8 seconds.” Virgil took a shaky breath in but released it to early.

“S-s-sorry, I-I-I c-can’t.” He gasped out.

“It’s okay. You’re doing great, okay? Keep going. That’s it.” They kept this going for about 5 minutes before Virgil’s breaths started to even out and he had stopped shaking, he had dark tear tracks down his face from his now ruined eyeshadow. Roman opened his arms as an invitation and Virgil fell into them gratefully. He tightened his arms around the exhausted figure as the anxious side curled into his chest.

“I’m so sorry, storm cloud. I didn’t think the noise would give you such a scare.” Roman apologised quietly, making sure not to startle the other side.

“It’s alright Princey, I just generally have a bad reaction to loud noises and it just happening with no warning didn’t really help.” Virgil explained.

“Yeah, sorry about that." Roman looked away regretfully. "It was meant to be a prank to get back at you.” Virgil laughed.

“Why don’t we put this pranking spree on hold for now, huh?”  
Roman sighed dramatically and raised a hand to his chest, “I guess I will put this war on hold for you, my chemically imbalanced romance.” Virgil rolled his eyes and shoved the creative side away. He laughed and just hugged the other tighter.  


They stayed like that for a while before they eventually parted ways, and if anyone noticed that Roman moved closer to Virgil anytime anything remotely loud happened- no one found the need to mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never had a panic attack before so this is based off research and other stories I've seen, so feel free to point out any mistakes. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!


End file.
